What If Michael Took On Josh
by Ultrawoman
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER Ch.4 is here! Another 'What IfM&Mgettogetherlikethis' story. Josh gets what he deserves too! Please R&R!
1. The Fight

A/N : Okay, here's another bit of M&M fun. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it, it'll be about 3 chapters long in the end so please review if you want me to keep posting.

Disclaimer : Meg Cabot owns all the characters, and I'm not her!

Saturday 17th October

Girl's Bathroom, Albert Einstein High School

During Cultural Diversity Dance

You would not believe what just happened - Josh kissed me! 

Normally, I would not have complained, but it was horrible and he only did it because the press were watching - he totally set me up!

When we got inside, I asked him why he did it and he just acted like he didn't know why I was so bothered (he was pretty drunk by now, after getting through several bottles of champagne at 'Tavern on The Green') He just went;

"What's the problem? They were yelling for me to kiss you, so I did"

"Well, I didn't appreciate it!" I told him.

"You didn't appreciate it?!" he said in this disgusted tone, "You mean you didn't like it?!"

"I think you know what she means Josh!" I suddenly noticed Michael standing a few feet in front of us. I couldn't believe Michael Moscovitz was coming to my rescue! I mean okay it wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but that had always been against his sister, Lilly. This was different, this was Josh Richter!

Besides what was Michael even doing at a school event?! Didn't he hate these things!

Anyway, Josh just laughed when Michael yelled at him, he went,

"This is none of your damn business, Moscovitz. So why don't you just go back and hide behind your computer with the rest of the losers!" Then he grabbed my hand in an attempt to make me follow him. I tried to get my hand free but, even drunk, Josh was stronger than I was.

"Josh, let go!" I cried, but he didn't let go. He just looked at me kinda funny and basically laughed at me. I was so busy trying to get my hand free from his grip, that I didn't notice how mad Josh's behaviour was making Michael. He started yelling again, telling Josh to let go of me and leave me alone. He did it. He actually listened and I thought maybe everything was going to be okay but I was wrong.

Josh went up to Michael and got right up in his face, and said, "What's the matter, Moscovitz? Wouldn't be jealous, would you?"

I was just starting to think, 'Yeah right, like Michael's jealous that I'm with Josh Richter and not him - funny joke Josh, good one!' when he started to go crazy, (Michael I mean) and he actually hit Josh, right in the face!

I was stunned. 

Two guys, _the_ two guys I had held in my heart for so long were fighting, over me! Of course I don't hold Josh in my heart anymore, in fact I more or less hate him, but I still love Michael and I guessed he was probably less used to fighting than my half-date-semi-boyfriend-jerk-guy, Josh.

Fortunately, Josh was drunk enough to make the fight more even. His balance was terrible and he swung at Michael several times, missing every time. I didn't really want to watch, but I felt that I ought to, after all they were fighting over me. (Sorry I just love writing that).

Anyway, the guys were locked together, just pushing and pulling now, when Mr Gianini spotted them. He ran over to split them up, but he was too late. As Michael put in one huge push, he knocked Josh almost completely off his feet. Unfortunately, Josh still had a good grip on Michael's shoulders and the two of them fell together.....right out the front doors!

The cameras went crazy when they saw the fight. My date and my best friends brother, fighting for the honour of the Princess of Genovia. I was going to be headline news (and not in a good way!)

That's when I ran in here and started writing (and crying).

A/N : Okay, so what did you think? Please review, review, REVIEW! Get the idea? If I don't get reviews I don't know that people are reading my story and there's no point posting more chapters if no-ones redaing! So go on, click that blue box down there and review now! Please!


	2. Love & Hate

A/N : Well here's chapter 2 of my latest fic, I hope you all enjoy it but before we get to the actual story, I just want to say THANKYOU to all you peops out there who reveiwed my little fic.

chekjbug - yes, it's meant to be funny and thanx for the tip about reviews.

max4cast - glad I intrigued you

little-princess - thanx for the kind words

princess miki - can't promise Michael will hit him again, but Mia might 

have something to say...(don't want to give the plot away too much)

ILoveClarkKent - here is more as requested 

anastasia - thanx for the support

Apologies for the shortness of this chapter but I think I've made up for it with this huge authors note! Don't worry, chapter 3 will be up ASAP, I promise!

Later on Saturday 17th October

still... 

Girl's Bathroom, Albert Einstein High School

and still...

During Cultural Diversity Dance

I can hear footsteps outside the stall, voices too. It sounds like Lilly, she says someone wants to talk to me.

Oh my God!

It's Michael!

Michael Moscovitz is in the girls bathroom!

I'm so embarrassed ad I'm gonna be in all the papers and it's all his fault!

Well okay, it's _partly_ his fault, mostly Josh's fault, and okay maybe a little my fault but, hang on, wait a minute Lilly is leaving! I can't believe she id leaving me in the girls bathroom (looking a mess may I add) with her gorgeous, intelligent brother who recently beat up my ex-boyfriend-after-half-a-date Josh in front of like a zillion cameras! Oh and did I mention, I'm in love with this guy (Michael obviously, not Josh).

Michael is talking to me. He sounds a little weird. He's apologising. He says he's sorry and he didn't mean to embarrass me or end up in front of all those news teams. I do believe him and he gets points for the apology and for defending my honour, but I'm still mad at him for showing me up in front of the whole school and the press. Right now I could knock Michael and Josh's heads together! I mean, are they stupid? Or was my complete humiliation their plan for tonight?! 

Forget my fear of confrontation, forget how much I liked Josh, you can even forget how much I like Michael! I am going out there and those two are gonna regret the day they messed with the Princess of Genovia. 

(Well, Josh will but I don't know how mad I can get at Michael, he's just too nice for me to get really mad at him, but believe me, I'll try)

A/N : Hope you're all still enjoying it - please keep reviewing (it means a lot to me!)


	3. Apologies & Revenge

A/N : Okay, here's chapter 3. Just one more chapter after that I think, I really want to round this off now cos I've had an idea for a PD future fic that I wanna write. Hopefully, that will be as popular as my other two PD fics, but before that I need to finish this story!

Thanx to those of you who reviewed the last chapter; Rosetta, anastasia, princess miki, and ILoveClarkKent your kind words mean a lot.

Anyway, on with the next chapter...

Disclaimer : Nope, they're still not mine! 

****

Sunday 18th October

The Loft

Last night should have been the best night of my life but it turned out to be my worst.

I guess I should explain what happened.

So, Josh had shown me up by kissing me (not in a good way) in front of every reporter and cameraman in the Northern hemisphere, then Michael flew at Josh and a fight broke out, right in front of the aforementioned crowd and the entire school too!

So I ran into the girls bathroom and hid in the stall, when Lilly came in with HER BROTHER! He apologised, but I was angry and then I did some really stupid stuff. I don't even wanna write it but, seeing as no-one but me is ever gonna read this (at least I hope not) I guess I'm pretty safe, writing it down here.

I came out of the stall, mascara all down my face, my hair all over the place and my dress practically ruined. I still looked better than Michael. His jacket had got ripped during his fight with Josh and there was a nasty cut over his eye. Blood ran down his face and his hand looked pretty badly damaged too.

Part of me felt sorry for him but I was still pretty wound up. He half-smiled at me when I came out of the stall, but I just looked away. I ran the tap and fetched some tissue. He flinched when I tried to clean the blood from his face and hand. I couldn't believe what I was doing! 

Neither of us said a word.

When I'd done my best to clean Michael up, I looked in the mirror at my own reflection and did my best to fix my hair and make up. I knew Michael was watching me the whole time, but I wouldn't look at him, I couldn't.

"Thankyou" he said simply.

"It's more than you deserve!" I replied dryly. "Was I supposed to be impressed?"

He shuffled his feet and looked away and he went,

"No......I don't know, I...." then he trailed off. He couldn't look at me and I couldn't look at him. I figured it was pointless so I left. I heard him call my name as I left the bathroom, but I ignored him, as tears started to form in my eyes again. 

I breathed deeply and kept walking until I saw Lilly. Before she had chance to speak I asked her where Josh was. She looked disgusted at the question but she pointed me in the right direction anyway.

I walked past the front doors and realised all the press had gone (I found out this morning that Iran had bombed Pakistan and all the reporters had been sent to cover that more important issue) Anyway, I was safe now, no cameras and no press and Lars was back. He had parked the car and come inside in time to see me disappear into the bathroom. He told me that Lilly had explained what had happened and that he thought it would be best if he took me home immediately. I agreed, but I said I had one thing I needed to do first.

I saw Josh, slumped over a table, half unconscious (I guess a combination of alcohol and being punched repeatedly does that for you). He seemed to be in a worse state the Michael, he had blood all over him and his clothes looked like they'd been dragged through a barbed wire fence. I decide to do the decent thing, kind of. 'Well', I thought, 'I helped clean up Michael, shouldn't I help to clean up Josh?' So I picked up the punch bowl and poured the contents right over his head.

He jumped up and screamed like a girl, but I was gone before he even realised what had hit him. Lars brought me home in the limo and I went straight to bed. Lars agreed that we wouldn't mention the horrors of the dance to anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary and since the headlines of the newspapers told of the carnage in the Middle East and not of the my humiliation at Albert Einstein High last night, it was not necessary.

Now I've had time to calm down and think about it, I see that Michael was just trying to help, though I don't know why Josh kissing me bothered him so much, unless........nah!

Okay, phones ringing and I'm the only one here so I better answer it, back soon.

A/N : Okay, so one chapter to go. Anybody care to guess who it is on the phone? I guess it's fairly obvious but have a guess when you review, which reminds me - please review! I love to know if you are all enjoying my little fic! ((Chapter 4 (last chapter) should be up v.soon))


	4. Greatest Day Of My Life!

A/N : Okay, here is the final part of this story. Thanx to ILoveClarkKent, reyn, CrzyDazy, anastasia, sunkisses643, Tink and Lydz for the latest reviews - you are v.kind!

Now, on with the final chapter...

Disclaimer : Meg Cabot owns all the characters! 

****

Later... (still Sun. 18th at the Loft)

Okay, how cool is this. Last night made yesterday the worst day of my life but today was definitely the best!

Here's why;

The phone call I mentioned was from Michael. I almost hung up on him but I just couldn't do it. He'd never done anything to hurt me before and I'm pretty sure that wasn't his intention last night.

I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to apologise.

"You did that last night!" I said.

"I know but I thought maybe you'd believe me this time!" he tried. "Look I know it was embarrassing for you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I am sorry but that scuzball Josh just had it coming after what he did to you!"

Light suddenly started to dawn in my thick head. Did Michael like me? Yes, that's why he always stood up to Lily for me, why he helped me with my algebra and why last night he had taken on Josh to defend my honour. Michael Moscovitz liked me! 

I almost dropped the phone when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Michael standing there, a mobile phone to his ear.

"So," he smiled at me, "am I forgiven?" I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded and beckoned him inside. I was barely breathing as I hung up the phone, closed the door and came to sit down on the sofa.

He just stood over me, staring at me, which was not helping my lack of speech or breath! I kept thinking 'please say something, please say something, please say something' and he must have read my mind.

"I saw what you did to Josh" he smirked at me. I mangled a smile.

"Michael," I said, breathing deeply, I had to know the answer to my question, so I just asked it as quickly as I could, "Michael, whydidyouhitJosh?!" It all came out in one word, but I had said it and now I had to wait for him to answer (of course I was hoping he would say he liked me, because if he didn't this was going to be really embarrassing!)

"Well, because he embarrassed you and he deserved it and..." he trailed off and looked away from me.

"And?" I wanted to know if I was right so I had to make him finish his sentence.

He looked really uncomfortable, although I was pretty sure I felt worse. He glanced at me and said,

"Could you close your eyes and not look at me for a second cos what I'm about to say is really embarrassing!"

I smiled and closed my eyes, hoping to hear the words I always dreamt he'd say...oh God, I sound like one of Tina's romance novels! (Well, it was kind of romantic!)

So he went,

"Mia, I've loved you since the first day I met you and I'm sorry but seeing you with Josh Richter just hurt me and basically, I just, well, like I said, I, I love you"

Part of me wanted to yell, I was so happy, another part said 'open your eyes' whilst a third part said 'no, don't, it's too embarrassing!' So I went with the fourth part that said 'tell him you love him too!'

I guess him embarrassing himself for me gave me the confidence to do the same.

"Michael, Ikindofloveyoutoo!" It all came out as one, very long, word, but I think he got the message, because when I finally opened my eyes I realised he was sitting next to me, right up close. He smelt incredible.

He looked right into my eyes and I was drowning in his too.

"Hey Thermopolis," he grinned, "Did you just admit that you liked me?!"

Every ounce of embarrassment and nervousness left me. We had both admitted how we felt and we could both relax.

"No," I smiled back at him, "I didn't say I _liked_ you, I said I _loved_ you!" 

"Good," he said, and without saying anything else he kissed me, and I kissed him and the room spun and.... and I am happy to report that he was a vast improvement on Josh Richter!

But I have one thing to thank that slime Josh for. Michael and I might never have admitted our feelings for each other if Josh had not been such a jerk. So I say, thankyou Josh for being the biggest jerk on the planet and thankyou Michael for; a) defending my honour, b) giving me my first proper kiss, c) becoming my first real boyfriend, and d) for seeing me when I was invisible!

A/N : Okay, so I stole that last part (the invisible thing) from the film version but it fits and I like it so there!

Please review - I love to know what you all think of my stories.

That's the end of that one, but I haven't given up on PD fics. so keep a look out for more fics by me (Ultrawoman)

Don't forget to review!

Thanx!


End file.
